Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Alliance vs. Z.A.F.T. II
''Mobile Suit Gundam ''SEED DESTINY: Alliance vs. Z.A.F.T II (機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY 連合vs.Z.A.F.T.II) is a third person arcade game developed by Capcom and published by Bandai Namco Games. It is the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Alliance vs. Z.A.F.T. with a slightly revised fighting system, new units and characters, and updates to old characters. Playable characters and units are taken from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED as well its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Whereas the console version of its prequel had only a few units and playable characters from the beginning of Gundam SEED Destiny such as the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, RvZ2 includes characters and units from the entire series, such as the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam and ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam. ''Gundam SEED Destiny: Alliance vs. Z.A.F.T. II P.L.U.S. On December 7, 2006, a console version of the game was released by Bandai Namco Games for the PlayStation 2 in Japan. For the console release, a P.L.U.S. Mode was added where the player, as Shinn Asuka, attempts missions based on the events of Gundam SEED Destiny. Through the course of P.L.U.S. Mode, the player's actions influence his or her friendship with computer controlled characters. A positive relationship with a character will prompt that character to assist the player in battle and will unlock new movie sequences, though befriending certain characters may cause other characters to shun you depending on your choice of allies. New units and Arcade Mode routes are also available, notably those taken from the spin-off series ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER. Gameplay The game is played on a third person perspective, and is officially touted by the authors as a "2vs2" team-battle action game. A player selects a unit from a wide array of usable machines to use in battle, and a pilot from a given roster composed of characters from the series, with the option to create a 'nameless' pilot. Choosing a pilot determines the faction the player will join; otherwise, it is purely cosmetic. A team is given 1000 points in their 'battle gauge', which is basically the team's lifebar. The goal in a traditional game revolves around depleting the opposing team's battle gauge to 0; this is done by destroying enemy units. Each unit has its own abilities, pros and cons, ranging from weapons, firepower, speed, to cost. The selection of units affects gameplay; units with higher costs tend to have better performance and/or firepower, but destruction in battle will severely hurt the team's battle gauge, while units with lower costs and lower performance will allow the team to survive longer even after repeated losses. Awakening The sequel introduces new awakening modes, diversifying from its prequel's single Awakening mode. 'Awakening' is a mode which a player may activate to gain certain effects for a certain period of time. For the mode's duration, a player is endowed with abilities depending on the mode he/she chooses: RUSH Mode The awakening mode from the prequel. A player's attack delay is greatly decreased (allowing for rapid, consecutive attacks), and has increased defense. Weapon ammunition is also replenished at a faster rate, as well as speeding up the charging of special attacks. POWER Mode At the cost of some defense and speed, a player gains a boost in attack strength in this awakening mode. It also allows the player to ignore flinching from enemy attacks. SPEED Mode This mode greatly increases the player's movement speed and allows the player to cancel any movement (including attacks) with a jump or a step, as well as decreasing attack delay. When activating any of the Awakening Modes, the player is able to instantly recover from enemy hits, providing a chance to counterattack. Game Modes Arcade Mode Arcade Mode (アーケード　モード）is the standard arcade format of the game. The player selects a 'route' to follow, and a unit & pilot. The player will then have to complete 9 consecutive missions based on the route chosen, with a special 10th mission if certain conditions are met during the playthrough. The chosen pilot will also determine which faction the player joins; opposing units in battle may change according to the faction chosen. In this mode, there may be certain stages where depleting the opposing team's battle gauge is not the objective; instead, a 'target' unit appears, which the player will have to defeat to end the level in victory. Completing a mission with a high score results in the player receiving a 'Destiny' rank, and a 'FAITH' medal. Upon acquiring such a rank, the player is treated to a special 'EX' version of the next mission. The EX mission is usually more difficult than the non-EX version. This does not apply for RANDOM routes and the FINAL PLUS route. After the 9th stage (FINAL PHASE), if the player has accumulated 5 or more FAITH medals, the player is brought to an extra stage called 'FINAL PLUS', in which the player only gets one shot to perform (no continue). Completion of this mission is optional, with victory or defeat ending the game either way. The odds are normally greatly stacked against the player in this level. Versus Mode In Versus Mode (also known as Fighting Mode, or 対戦 モード), player/s can customize their own battles (as opposed to following a route in Arcade mode). Participants choose their units and pilots, and the stage, and can now adjust match-specific settings such as damage level, time, boost amount, etc. Challenge Mode (PS2 exclusive) Challenge Mode (チャレンジ　モード) pits the player in missions where the player must defeat waves of opponents with one life gauge/bar to score the highest points. Game rules modifications do not affect this game mode, so all settings are always on their default values. P.L.U.S. Mode (PS2 exclusive) P.L.U.S. Mode (P.L.U.S. モード) is the PS2-exclusive 'mission mode', where the player assumes the role of Shinn Asuka, and completes missions based on the SEED Destiny series. In this game play mode, pilots (including Shinn, the player) are capable of becoming more powerful by means of leveling up. It is also in this game play mode that a 'relationship' system is formed, where the player can gain the trust of pilots in the SEED/SEED Destiny series, based on their actions in battle. Playable units High Cost Units *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam (Cost: 590) *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (Cost: 590) *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (Cost: 590) *ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam (Cost: 590) *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam Oowashi Pack (Cost: 560) *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam Shiranui Pack (Cost: 560) *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (Cost: 590) *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (Cost: 590) *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam (Cost: 560) *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam (Cost: 700) *Vs. mode Only* *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom + METEOR Unit (Cost: 700) *Vs. mode Only* *ZGMF-19A Infinite Justice + METEOR Unit (Cost: 700) *Vs. mode Only* *ZGMF-X10A Freedom + METEOR Unit (Cost: 700) *Vs. mode Only* *ZGMF-X09A Justice + METEOR Unit (Cost: 700) *Vs. mode Only* Mid-Cost Units *ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam Neo Roanoke Colors (Cost: 420) *MVF-M11C Murasame Andrew Waltfeld Colors (Cost: 420) *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited Prototype Colors (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-X200 GOUF Ignited (Cost: 420) *ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior Lunamaria Hawke Colors (Cost: 450) *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Cost: 420) *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE (Cost: 420) *ZGMF-515 CGUE (Cost: 420) *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ Commander Colors (Cost: 420) *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (Cost: 420) *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud (Cost: 450) *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Bazooka (Cost: 420) *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Beam Rifle (Cost: 420) *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (Cost: 450) *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam (Cost: 450) Low Cost Units *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam (Cost: 280) *GAT-04 Windam Nuclear Striker (Cost: 280) *GAT-02L2 Dagger L Jet (Cost: 280) *GAT-02L2 Doppelhorn Dagger L (Cost: 280) *GAT-02L2 Dagger L Phantom Pain Colors (Cost: 270) *GAT-01 Strike Dagger (Cost: 270) *MVF-M11C Murasame (Cost: 280) *MBF-M1 M1 Astray (Cost: 270) *ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R (Cost: 280) *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ (Cost: 270) *UMF/SSO-3 ASH (Cost: 270) *UMF-5 ZnO (Cost: 280) *AMA-953 BABI (Cost: 270) *AMF-101 DINN Rau Le Creuset Colors (Cost: 280) *AMF-101 DINN (Cost: 270) *TMF/A-802 BuCUE Railgun (Cost: 280) *TMF/A-802 BuCUE Missile Launcher (Cost: 280) *ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II (Cost: 280) *ZGMF-1017 GINN Canus Missile Launcher (Cost: 280) *ZGMF-1017 GINN Machine Gun (Cost: 270) *ZGMF-1017 GINN Cattus Recoilless Rifle (Cost: 270) *ZGMF-1017 GINN Barrus Ion Cannon (Cost: 270) *ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type (Cost: 270) *TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type (Cost: 200) *UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type (Cost: 200) *YMF-01B Proto GINN (Cost: 200) *UMF-4A GOOhN (Cost: 200) *TFA-4DE GAZuOOT (Cost: 200) *TFA-2 ZuOOT (Cost: 200) *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior Live Concert Version Colors (Cost: 200) *FX-550 Skygrasper Aile Pack (Cost: 200) *Vs. mode Only* *FX-550 Skygrasper Launcher Pack (Cost: 200) *Vs. mode Only* *FX-550 Skygrasper Sword Pack (Cost: 200) *Vs. mode Only* *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero (Cost: 200) *Vs. mode Only* Gallery Gfs 78788 2 3 mid.jpg Gfs 78788 2 1 mid.jpg 934980 78788 back.jpg Mobile-suit-gundam-seed-destiny-alliance-vs-zaft1.jpg External links *http://www.seed-vs.com/ps2-2/index.html